Living Through Magic
by psychovampirefreak
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon but they both still had a secret to reveal.
1. Chapter 1

**Living Through Magic**

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter

Ro POV

Hello, my name is Rosabella Harmony Granger not Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan and I am not 18 but 16. I have a twin sister named Hermione Raven Granger. We are muggleborn witches. What you don't believe me? Anyways the only reason I'm in this suck ass town is for my muggle studies for Hogwarts; which have been over for about two months. I stayed cause I fell in love with Edward Cullen, who turned out to be a veggie vampire. Seriously, who the hell sparkles? I still loved him.

I can't believe the jerk just up and left my ass in the woods. Not to mention he spouted off bullshit of never loving me and I was just a toy to his family. I walked back up to the house and go into the kitchen to fix Charlie some dinner. I noticed on the table that Edward left a note forging my signature.

_Went for a walk with Edward behind the house._

_Love,_

_Bella_

What the hell? It doesn't matter anyways. Charlie came in about 7pm from work.

"Charlie, I want to go back _home_." I told Charlie.

"Are you sure Ro?" Charlie questioned me.

"Positive" I said as my english accent slipped out.

Charlie gives me the okay and run up to my room. As I approach my desk I noticed my scrapbook open. I flipped through it only to find all the photos of Edward and myself gone. Why did he have to take my memories? I am NOT going to let this bother me from this day forward. I sit down and start to write.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I have finished my studies and request permission to return to Hogwarts. Write soon with floo network cordinates._

_Much appreciated,_

_Rosabella Granger_

I called Fang my wolf to run the message to Hogwarts. So I tied the letter to Fang's paw and sent him on the way. I began to pack and grabbed my wand to change back my appearance. Fang finally returned after 20 drawn out minutes.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We would be happy to have you return to HW&W. There is to be a celebration once you arrive for all those returning. Floo network at half and three._

_Albus Dumbledore_

I can't wait to go back home. I so miss 'mione, Harry, and then of course Ron. We are all going into our sixth year. This is going be a grand year.

Hermione POV

It is so bloody boring. I wish my twin Ro was here. At least she would make this place exciting. Not to mention Mum and Dad missed her as well. Though I don't miss her violent and outspoken behavior. I hope Ro returns this year.

Alice POV

I got a vision a week after we left Bella for her safety; that we would be returning to Hogwarts. You see Bella only knew one tidbit of our secret. Carlisle and Esme are our real parents. How is that possible? Well Carlisle is a vampire and Esme was a witch. Carlisle turned Esme after I was born due to loss of blood. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and then me is the order we were born. It was just a rouse that we dated each other and we were adopted. How else would we explain that our parents don't age? So, what are we? We are in fact half witch/wizard and half vampire.

**A/N:** How do you like it? Should I continue? Its my first crossover so go easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Living Through Magic**

**Chapter 2**

There singing and dancing in the great hall to welcome back all the students from muggle studies abroad. Dumbledore stood and began his usual speech.

"Welcome to all and enjoy the festivities as we welcome the return of Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice Cullen back to Hogwarts. Also welcome back Professor Esme Cullen to take over teaching the muggle studies and Dr. Carlisle Cullen to help out in hospital wing." Dumbledore announced as they enter the great hall. Suddenly the great hall door burst open. "I almost forgot we would like to welcome back Rosabella Granger." Rosabella entered the great hall and there was several gasps as she approached Dumbledore.

Ro POV

As I entered the great hall I heard several gasps. Looking around I noticed my sister Hermione jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face. I couldn't help but laugh as I watch Harry and Ron try to hold Hermione still. On my way up to Dumbledore I noticed 7 golden-eyes peering at me in shock. What the hell are they doing here?

"Hermione, Harry, Ron, Rosabella, and the Cullen family need to stay behind after the celebration." Dumbledore announced.

This is just great. He told me _it would as we never existed._ Yet here he is. I was hoping to come here to get away from all the memories of Forks. Why can't I just have this one thing? Sure Hermione is smart, beautiful, and our parent adore her but me; I always get the raw end of the deal. That is why I'm considered the bad seed of the family and have the violent reputation at Hogwarts.

Edward POV

I couldn't believe my eyes...my Bella is here. Why is she here? She's human right? I began to listen to my family thoughts as well as some students.

_YAY, Bella is here. I get my best friend back. - _Alice

_Awesome my lil sis is here. _- Emmett

_I wonder why I feel alot of fear from the students when Bella name was announced. _- Jasper

_Wow Bella looks tough but beautiful. _- Rosalie

_We must make amends with Bella so I can have my daughter back._- Esme and Carlisle thought in unison.

_Ro has gotten beautiful since she left. _- Ron

_Ro looks pissed this is so not good._ - Harry

_My twin is back. This is so brilliant. _- Hermione

Dumbledore POV

Well this seems to be an odd turn of events. As the students and teachers filed out I watched Rosabella try and sneak out with the other students.

"Levicorpus" I whispered causing Rosabella to be lifted in the air dangling by her right ankle and brought back to where I was.

"Now the reason I ca..." I suddenly got cut off by Rosabella.

"What the hell is this? I'm not part of this shit and I damn well don't want to have anything to do with..." Rosabella was furious and her temper began to flare.

"Silencio" I boomed at Rosabella.

Ron POV

Ro was pissed. I could tell because her eyes would change colors and right now their blood red. Normally only Harry, Hermione and I can calm her. So I go up to her and wrap my arms around her as I try to rock her to help calm Ro down.

"I asked you to stay behind to let you know _he-who-shall-not-be-named _has returned. Harry, you need to stay observant. Rosabella, you need watch out for death eaters. Everyone else keep an eye on Harry and Rosabella." Dumbledore told us.

"Why is Bella in this?" Carlisle asked

"That's not our story to tell its Hermione's and Ro's" I blurted out.

Hermione & Rosabella POV

"It all started when we turned 11 and came to Hogwarts. I...we...


	3. Chapter 3

**Living Through Magic**

**Chapter 3**

Rosabella POV

"It all started when we turned 11 and came to Hogwarts. I...we...met Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express for our first year at Hogwarts. At first everyone thought Hermione was annoying and a know-it-all and I was the loud and tempermental. That is how we are which lead to us having to be rescued by Harry and Ron in the girls bathroom from a troll. One night Harry, Ron, Hermione and myself go wondering the halls and accidentally enter a forbidden corridor. That is where we stumbled across the three-headed dog named Fluffy guarding a trap-door. We helped Harry get to the philosofer's stone were _he-that-shall-not-be-named _and Harry fought." I told them.

"Then in our second year, we were helping Harry find the chamber of secrets only for us to get petrified by the basilisk. It was horrible once we came to although Rosabella just bounced back like nothing happened. Rosabella is more so use to pain than I since I was never one for violent behavior." Hermione explained.

"The next year, Hermione and I was given permission to use a Time-Turner to facilitate us attending more classes than other students. Later us and Harry used it to save Sirius Black from receiving the Dementor's Kiss, and Buckbeak the Hippogriff from certain death. In our fourth year, Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W., in her fourth year. I on the other hand was against it cause their ridiculous creatures." I said to them.

Hermione and I got done telling our story. Now I wonder what they think of me.

Cullen POV

We looked at her in shock and amazed at how she could go through all that and still be sweet girl. Rosabella looked at them rolled her eyes and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Well I did your meet and greet shit. May I now be excused or do I have to do this the hard way." Rosabella shouted at Dumbledore.

"I have a question for you Rosabella. Why is everyone fear you?" Jasper asked.

Hermione POV

Ro just turned around and glared at the Cullens and walk away. Once she got to the door Ro turned and looked at me.

"You tell them 'Mione for you know why." Ro said before disappearing behind the door.

Why does she make me tell people this? Its not like I knew it was happening to her or that she was my sister at the time.

"What did she mean by that?" Edward asked.

"Well you see at the time of our birth mum and dad could only care for one child so Ro was put into a magical orphanage and then later adopted by Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange is a Death Eater and very loyal to _he-shall-not-be-named_so Ro had a very different childhood than I and it was more violent and painful. Do you know the reason she was sent to Forks? No, well Bellatrix told her that she had to use the Cruciatus Curse on Neville Longbottom. Ro tried to refuse but was severly punished and gave in. The Ministry of Magic found out and sentenced her to live with out magic in the muggle world. The day you left her she was the last day of her sentence." I explained to them and looked at me horrified at what I said.

"You mean to tell me Rosabella is evil?" Esme asked.

"No not evil just misguided and she can't do anything but bad things till she is an adult in the magic world. Ro must obey Bellatrix." I told them sadly.

"Where did Rosabella go?" Emmett asked

"She went to see Bellatrix and by the time she returns you will find her in the hospital wing." Dumbledore said before dismissing us.

Ro POV

I arrived at the Malfoy manor just in time to see Mum. I know she is not my mother but she is who raised me and didn't give me up just cause they couldn't afford it at the time.

"Mum, I'm back!" I shouted.

"Rosa, how is my little devil child?" Mum with a evil glint in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Living Through Magic

Chapter 4

_***Flashback***_

"_Rosa, how is my little devil child?" Bellatrix said with an evil glint in her eye._

"_I'm glad to be out of that hell hole and back with you." Ro said trying not to piss Bellatrix off._

"_We shall see if your glad to be back. I have a task for you from the dark lord. You will use the cruciatus curse on Alice Cullen. You will NOT fail me child!" Bellatrix ordered._

"_No I won't hurt them! You will NOT make me." Ro screamed._

"_Crucio" Bellatrix shouted pointing her wand at Ro._

_Ro fell to the floor withering in pain. She never screamed cause she knew what Bellatrix would do next. After Bellatrix finished with that she slowly stalked up to Ro._

"_I...kick...TOLD...kick...YOU...kick...NEVER...kick...DISOBEY...kick...ME!" Bellatrix yelled as gave one last kick to Ro's chest._

_Once Bellatrix was satisfied she left the room. Ro had just enough energy to apprate to Hogwarts hospital wing._

_***End of Flashback***_

Ro POV

Man do I feel like shit. Fuck...Mum did it again dammit. Well I guess I should open my eyes and see what damage she did this time.

"Ro, are you okay?" 'Mione asked concerned.

"Yea I feel just peachy." I muttered back.

Cullen POV

We watch as Bella sat up and hoped off the gurney to the mirror. We were amazed that she was able to get up and function with all that damage.

"Hmm...not bad this time. I'm guessing I have *touches her ribs* 3 cracked ribs, bruised lung and stomach, and a black eye. Am I correct?" Bella said non-chantely.

"Yes but how did you know?" Carlisle asked.

"Experience" was all Bella said as she walked out of the hospital wing.

Hermione POV

She must have to do something she doesn't really want to do. I hope she doesn't get sent off again.

"Will she be okay?" Esme asked.

"This is normal she'll be fine. Actually its more sever than this and she still jumps off the gurney and leaves the hospital wing once she awakens." I explained.

"Damn I thought Bella was pain tolerent in Fork but shit this is beyond even a vampire pain tolerence." Jasper stated.

"Like I said her childhood is nothing but pain and violence." I mumbled.

"Do you know where she is going?" Edward asked.

"No but..." I was cut off by Alice.

"Bella is gonna ambush me. I seen it...what did I do?" Alice exclaimed.

"Its probably why Ro was punished. She doesn't want to but she will to prevent further punishment." I told them.

Alice POV

I don't want to be hurt but I don't want Bella to hurt either. There has to be something we can do to stop this and Bella further pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Living Through Magic

Chapter 5

Ron POV

I watched as Ro stormed off to plan her attack on Alice. Its not like I actually cared if something was to happen to them. Seriously their the ones who abandoned Ro!

"I'm going to check on Ro." I told Harry.

As I was walking out of the room I over heard one of the Cullens ask '_why does he have to check on Bella?' _with a quick reply from 'Mione '_cause their close.'_ I'm not gonna let Ro close herself off again.

Ro POV

Damn, why do I always have to try and prove my loyalty to mother and the Dark Lord? Since I have no way out of this I guess I need a plan. Should I let Alice see it coming or let it be a surprise? Decisions...decisions I got it! Let Alice what's coming but not when. Lord I hope this keeps me out of punishment for a bit. I see Ron has decided to follow me. Why did it have to be Ron? I never know how to act around him.

"Ro, you okay?" Ron asked concerned.

"Y-yeah I'll be f-fine." I stuttered.

Since when do I, Rosabella stutter. SO NOT GOOD!

***Back with the Cullens***

Edward POV

I still can't believe that Bella is here. I'll get Bella back! She is my mate after all.

Hermione POV

I'm not liking this one bit. When it comes to strategy or tactics Ro is at the top of her game. I wish that Ro was never adopted by that freak. I don't know if I can get Ro out of this and if I do, what will it cost her.

"What happens now?" Emmett asked.

"Don't know. Keep your guard up when Ro is around." I warned them.

"Why is Ro that good?" Jasper wondered.

"Ro is very good at strategy and tactics. She is actually the best out of everyone here at Hogwarts." I explained.

"Wow! Is that why she is ostracized from the students?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes and No. Ro perfers to be alone and the the students are just scared of her. Its a win/win for Ro." I told them.

"Let me show you the way out and then I'll go find Ro and Ron." I said

"I'll come with you, 'Mione." Harry announced.

Alice POV

Hermione and Harry were showing us our way back to our dorms when I was pulled into a vision.

***Vision***

_Walking down the corridor to the great hall Ro appears. Ro looks like she coming out the wall. She turns to me and smirks._

"_Crucio" Ro whispers._

_I fall to the ground withering in pain. Suddenly Ron runs up to Ro knocks her down breaking the spell. We turn and run while Ron distracts Ro. Then out of no where we hear a loud scream._

***End of Vision***

"Well Bella is letting me know what she will do but I can't see when." I told everyone.

Bellatrix POV

Soon Rosa you will meet your destiny.

"Coming my lord..."


	6. Chapter 6

Living Through Magic

Chapter 6

Bellatrix POV

Soon Rosa you will meet your destiny.

"Coming my lord, how may I serve you?" I asked.

"I want your daughter as arranged. Bring her to me within the week." The dark lord order.

Rosa better not ruin my plans.

Ron POV

Ro was so nervous. Why is she shying away from me?

"Ro, are you sure your alright?" I questioned her.

Ro slowly turned around. Her lower lip jetted out in almost a pout as her eyes pierce my soul. She looked so damn sexy.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ro said biting her bottom lip.

I had to bite back a groan. Damn does she know what she does to me.

"Ro, I was wondering maybe we could go out tomorrow night?" I asked.

"YES!" Ro said to quickly then blushed.

Suddenly we spun around to the noise of someone clearing their throat breaking our trance.

Harry POV

OMD!(Oh My Dumbledoor) Was that Ro and Ron about to kiss?

"Um guys, is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yep" They said in unison.

Well that was wierd. I wonder what happened between them.

Hermione POV

Thanks to Alice I know what Ro has planned. This might help if we can figure something to protect both Alice and Ro.

"Alright here is your rooms. We'll let you know if we find out when or how to prevent it." With that said I turned and left to find Harry.

***Back with the Cullens***

Carlisle POV

"Alice are you sure there is nothing you missed in your vision?" I asked my youngest daughter.

"Yes I'm su...WAIT!" Alice shouted.

Alice looked in a state of panic. What the hell is she seeing?


	7. Chapter 7

Living Through Magic

Chapter 7

_Last time:_

"Yes I'm su...WAIT!" Alice shouted.

Alice looked in a state of panic. What the hell is she seeing?

_Now:_

Carlisle POV

Suddenly Hermione burst through the doors. Once she reaches us she tries to catch her breath before she began to speak.

"We got word from Prof. Snape. Ro is to be given _he-who-must-not be-named _by Bellatrix. Ro has already been traumatized by him for years. So the whole plan to hurt Alice is gone. Bellatrix is too loyal to let Ro do that now with having to hand Ro over." Hermione told us.

"What do you mean traumatized? I thought you said Be-Ro was tortured by her mother, Bellatrix." I demanded answers.

"Come with us to Dumbledore's study. He has Ro's memories bottled. I'm sure this will give us the answers we need." Harry said half heartedly.

I looked at the rest of my family before following Hermione and Harry back to Dumbledore's study.

Hermione POV

I can't believe Harry suggested this. Ro doesn't like people to know about this. If Ro catches us or finds out _he-who-must-not-be-named _will be the least of our worry. I told everyone Ro has a bad temper but no don't believe me, the twin who has witnessed it.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, and Cullens" Dumbledore said.

"Can we take a look at Ro's memories? We want to know what she has been through." Harry asked impatiently.

"I have shown them to Hermione and she was barely able to handle what she seen. Are you sure you want to do this? Does Rosabella know?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No Ro doesn't know. I have warned them of her wrath if she finds out. They deserve to know about Ro if they are to protect her." I told Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked across the room to what look to be a bookcase filled with nothing but vials. He reaches on the second shelf and grabs the fourth vial. This must be Ro's memories.

"Now what you see, hear, and feel will be what happened to Ro. Thing with her memories can get slightly gruesome and disturbing. Do still wish to see?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Yes, we need to know." Cullens said in unison.

"Might as well" Harry and I said.

***Ro's Memories***

**(A/N:** Ro's memories will be italicized**)**

_Age four:_

_They told me I would be getting a new mommy today. I get a new home and maybe a new daddy, since my mommy and daddy didn't want me. _Footsteps were heard approaching the room Ro was in. _I can't wait to meet my new mommy. _The door started to open and two figures entered.

"_Rosabella, this will be your new mommy. She's adopting you today. Isn't that great, Rosabella?" The nice nurse asked._

"_Hello Rosabella, I'm Bellatrix Lestrange, your new mommy." The other lady said._

Ro slowly walked over to Bellatrix and tugged on her sleeve. Bellatrix kneeled down to Ro's level. Ro leaned up to Bellatrix's ear.

"_You be my new mommy. I promise to be good." Ro whispered in Bellatrix's ear._

Ro's memory skipped to arriving at a mansion. Upon entering Ro and Bellatrix was met by the Malfoys and _he-who-must-not-be-named_.

"_Rosabella, this is our family. This your Uncle Lucius Malfoy, his wife Aunt Narcissa Black Malfoy, and their son Draco. Finally this is your father Tom Riddle or as others call him Lord Voldemort." Bellatrix told Ro._

Ro flew out of Bellatrix's arms and ran straight to Lord Voldemort. Ro was so excited.

"_Yay, I get me a daddy too!" Ro said as she bounced up and down._

Lord Voldemort scooped her up and craddled Ro as he spoke to his wife.

"_You have done well to pick her. She will be powerful and known to all as the Dark Princess. You must shape her to feel no pain and never show emotions. Rosa must know who she can talk to and that muggles are filth. Narcissa you will home school Rosa and Draco till they can attend Hogwarts. Once Rosa reaches 16, Bellatrix you will hand her over to me to complete her training. I won't be around much but I will interfere if needed." Lord Voldemort told Bellatrix._

With that said Lord Voldemort handed over Rosa to Bellatrix and disappeared.

**A/N:** How do you like the first glimpses into Rosabella's life? There are still more to come. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Living Through Magic**

**Chapter 8**

_Last time:_

***Ro's Memories***(A/N: Ro's memories will be_ italicized_)

Lord Voldemort scooped her up and craddled Ro as he spoke to his wife.

_"You have done well to pick her. She will be powerful and known to all as the Dark Princess. You must shape her to feel no pain and never show emotions. Rosa must know who she can talk to and that muggles are filth. Narcissa you will homeschool Rosa and Draco till they can attend Hogwarts. Once Rosa reaches 16, Bellatrix you will hand her over to me to complete her training. I won't be around much but I will interfere if needed."_ Lord Voldemort told Bellatrix.

With that said Lord Voldemort handed over Rosa to Bellatrix and disappeared.

_Now:_

Esme POV

OMG...not only is her mother the most feared Death Eater but her father is none other than He-who-must-not-be-named. Poor girl has had a rough life.

"Keep watching there is more." Dumbledore urged us.

***Ro's Memories*** (A/N: Ro's memories will be _italicized_)

_Age eight:_

Ro has fallen and scraped her knee. She sits in the corner sobbing.

_I tried to hide my cries but Daddy always heard them no matter what. My door bursts open, I look up to see Daddy glaring at me._

_"WHY ARE YOU COWERING IN THE CORNER LIKE A SNIVELING BABY? ANSWER ME NOW GIRL!"_ Lord Voldemort yelled.

_"I didn't mean to Sir but I fell down and scraped my knee. Daddy, I really didn't mean to."_ Ro pleaded.

It was no use Lord Voldemort was not going to have it. He began to stalk closer to Ro. She began to shake and tense up.

_"You are going to learn there is no room for weakness under my house.'_ Lord Voldemort grabs his wand and points it at Ro. _'Crucio"_ Lord Voldemort says harshly.

Ro collapses on the floor and cries out in pain. After several minutes Lord Voldemort releases her.

_"This will be your punishment every time you fail or let your pathetic weaknesses show. Now get up and get out of my sight."_ Lord Voldemort spats.

***End of Memory***

Esme POV (continues)

Poor child had it rough from the start. Now I see why Hermione said she doesn't know about the good in the world because all Ro has known is the evil. My breaks as each memory passes. She needs a mother's love and a father's protection but grew up with neither.

"That's just horrible to grow up like that!" I said terrified.

Would we find a way to get Ro away from these people or would she be forced to remain in their evil clutches. We need a plan and fast. It's our only chance save Ro.

"We need a plan..." I trailed off.

"I think I can come up with something." Jasper spoke up.

"Hell Yeah!" Emmett exclaimed.

**A/N:**

**I know this is a short chapter but at least it's something. :) I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a super long time. My life has been hell lately. My boyfriend broke up with me, birth of my nephew, my grandfather is dying, diagnosed with more mental disorders, so yea. I'm gonna try and update more often if I can. I haven't given up on my stories they have just been but on the back burner. Hope you enjoy this little update!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Living Through Magic**

** Chapter 9**

Jasper POV

How do we help get Be..I mean Ro out from under her craptastic parents? Wait a minute!

"How long is it before Ro is of age?" I asked Hermione.

She looked confused at first before it clicked.

"Well our birthday is just over a week away. Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

A week away...hmm. I wonder...

"Is it possible to keep Ro away from Bellatrix?" I asked out loud.

'If it's possible we might be able to help Ro' I thought to Edward.

"Well if anyone can get Ro away for awhile, Ron would be our best bet." Harry stated.

Why would Ron be the only one capable of this? Is there more to those two than we think? Well in any case, I hope this plan works.

Edward POV

WHAT! Wait...is Jasper implying?

"Why Ron?" I had to ask.

Hermione briefly looks towards me with a small smile. Almost as if she felt sorry for me. 'Why is she looking at me like that?' I thought.

"Ro and Ron have been skirting around the issue since they have met. You can tell they love each other. Well Ron has admitted that he has at least to Harry,and I. Ro is completely oblivious as to way Ron acts or looks at her." Hermione explained.

No that can't be. Bell...Rosa...whatever the hell she wants to be called, she loves me. She dated me. Sure I broke up with her but she is still mine. 'She is mine, mine, MiNe, MINE!' I thought over and over till I heard what Harry said.

"Well when I went to check on them yesterday, I must have interrupted because they looked like they were about to kiss." Harry told us.

That can't be true. Harry must have misunderstood. This is too much...

"NO!" I shouted before I flew out of the room.

***Back with Ro and Ron***

Ron and Ro met at Hogs Mead. They were so nervous neither one knew what to say or do. After a few moments of awkward silence. Ron went and got two mugs of butterbeer.

Ron POV

Why in the bloody hell am I so nervous? This is Ro, the girl I've known and grow to love.

"Here Ro, I got you some butterbeer." I said handing her a mug.

Biting her lip Ro quickly took the mug. If she doesn't quit that lip biting crap, I won't be held responsible for my actions.

"Thanks Ron." Ro muttered shyly.

When did Ro become so shy around me? I guess it's now or never to tell Ro how I feel about her.

"Ro...um...I really like you. No that's not right. I mean...I have loved you since we met our first year at Hogwarts." I stuttered.

"I would like to take you out on dates and get to know each other as boyfriend and girlfriend instead of just friends. That is if you want to, Ro." I said.

Ro looked utterly shocked. I hope I haven't scared her off. My chest constricted in panic. Please say you feel the same way.

Ro POV

OMD! (OH MY DUMBLEDORE) Did Ron just say what I think he said?


End file.
